Magic in the Shop
by Kangaruby
Summary: A case has Beckett and Castle reentering a magic shop where they both used to love to go to as kids. But had they ever seen each other there before?


_For this story some events are not the same as the show._

_The timeline may not exactly mesh, I'm not sure where I am going to have it be, I just had this story partly done on my computer and felt that I needed to finish the first chapter._

_For the Beckett Castle timeline to work, their ages are no more than three or four years apart._

* * *

As Lanie knelt over the newest possible murder victim under the jurisdiction of the NYPD, she couldn't help but shudder, thinking of the ways this adult, Caucasian male could have ended up in the water tank only big enough for one. She had an idea since she was in a magic shop and from what she figured the guy was probably a Magician, so it was very likely he was trying to practice escaping from the water tank.

She couldn't imagine how people do that voluntarily, enclosing themselves in a room only most aquatic life could survive in for extended periods of time. And from the ligature marks on the victim's neck, she had a hunch he didn't go into the tank by ways of volunteering. But Lanie wasn't here to judge or decide how he got there or who put him there for that matter. The judging would be left to the courts and the what, where, how stuff is normally left up to her best friend Beckett and her colleagues to figure out. And Castle.

As Lanie stood up, furthering herself from the dead guy on the ground, she noticed the familiar faces gawking through the window as Beckett and Castle. From only seeing their silhouettes through the glass, she knew. They may say they aren't together and won't admit their feelings, but Lanie knows her friend. They are so together.

She never mentions it or hint at it when they stroll up to a dead body together. Walking side by side, matching coffee cups in hand. The two coffee cups of theirs always reminds her of wedding rings. To her, seeing both Castle and Beckett with one sends a signal, and Lanie is not the only one to feel it. People know. The coffee cups ward of single people for miles, just like a wedding ring. The partners' own universal sign for taken.

Lanie knows better than to pick a little fun at her friend's expense. Some things are fine to joke about, this thing with Castle though, not one of them. At least not when he was within earshot and neither of them had a glass of wine in their hand.

She knows the coffee means something different to them. A way to say they care about each other, a way to say how they feel without actually saying it. The act of Castle extending his arm, coffee in hand, and Beckett meeting him halfway and accepting the drink. The coffee signifies hope too. Because although they are not actually together, as long as their little dance continues, there is always the hope of tomorrow. Lanie knows all this because she knows her friend. And on days Castle isn't there it's like Beckett isn't either.

* * *

As they looked into the window of the magic shop, staring past the assortment of tarot cards and crystal balls, Castle began to speak.

"You know Detective Beckett, I used to come here almost every Sunday as a kid. My favorite part of the week. I'd spend hours here pretending I was actually able to do half the tricks I told my friends I could do. I remember an older man who used to bring his granddaughter here told me that 'the best Magicians in the business only really need to learn one trick, how to convince..."

Before Castle could finish his thought Beckett's lips curved slightly upwards, cutting him off as she said,

"your audience you know what you're doing. Especially when you don't know yourself. And if all else fails smile and pull something colorful out from your sleeves. Works every time."

Castle had a surprised smile on his face, the one that crinkles the corners around his blue eyes and allows the dimples on his face to become visible.  
"Detective Beckett, I never pegged you for someone who would enjoy the occasional magic trick or as a person who knew what I always thought to be a Magician's greatest secret."

"Yeah, well Castle believe it or not, I used to come here quite often too. Some days I dragged my mother here and other days my grandfather would take me. There was another kid who used to come here and we would practice our tricks with each other. He was a little annoying but fun and my grandfather even took a picture of us together once."

"Well Beckett I must say I'm impressed, do you remember any magic tricks?"

Not missing a beat Beckett turned to Castle and answered,  
"There is this one trick I do remember, but I would be in need of a volunteer. It involves ice cubes."

With that Kate gave him a quick smile and a playful laugh, walking the rest of the way towards Lanie, who was waiting for Beckett to tell her the initial findings about their victim.

* * *

Castle watched Beckett walk away, yet again trying to regain his composure because of something she said. Once he was ready to meet the newest possible murder victim, he made his way into his favorite magic shop.

Once he passed the threshold to _Drake's Magic Shop_, he forgot why they were there, mesmerized by memories and all of the cool toys. He was a sucker for any gadget that had a label saying suitable for the ages 10 and up. So instead of meeting up with Beckett he decided to reunite with his inner child, not that they were ever apart long.

When Lanie finished explaining to Detective Beckett that their victim Mr. Zalman Drake had most likely entered the tank of water about five to eight hours ago, Beckett noticed Castle playing around with a magician wand in the far corner of the shop. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she saw him bend the wand and lose his grip, causing the wand to fly out of his hands and not surprisingly break whatever it was the wand came into contact with.

Once Beckett learned everything she could from her friend, the medical examiner, she started over to Castle. She was no doubt, going to call him out on his butter-finger moment with the wand.

"Hey Castle what are you doing over here? You trying to reminisce about coming here, or you trying to reenact your last visit when you were a kid? Did you wreck a bit too much havoc, break a few too many things and get banned?"

He gave Beckett a quizzical stare and in a matter of fact tone told Beckett why he stopped coming here, making sure to set the record straight.

"No actually Detective Beckett, though I may have broken a few things while I was here, besides little girl's hearts that is, I was never banned. I stopped coming here once I went off to my first of many boarding schools. I was over here because I remember it being my favorite spot. I was always by myself when I would come here, seeing that Mother was normally busy, and I would stand here with a good view to the door so if some other kid came in I could ask them to play. In fact, I formed my first crush in this very spot. Then after about the third or fourth time of her coming here, we started playing together."

Beckett couldn't help but think of a much younger Richard Castle standing there and playing with everything within an arm's reach. She pictured a boy with medium brown hair, adorable blue eyes, and the same smile the guy next to her wore. And she also couldn't help but feel bad for the guy next to her. Having to come here by himself because no one was able to take him and waiting around just to find someone to indulge him in a magical adventure.

She had the picture of his younger self in her mind and thought that it looked familiar. Like she had actually seen the boy before. She let the thought leave her mind because she didn't want to have to go looking for that picture her grandfather took. She was already certain who was standing next to her.

Castle.

* * *

_Thanks for reading as always and I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are encouraged. _

_This will not be the only chapter, but I'm not sure when the next will be finished._


End file.
